Minecraft Hardcore - Season 2, Episode 5
|episode_no = 5 |upload_date = April 27, 2013 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LNxMEvFrpsc |previous_episode = |next_episode = |episode_length = 11:44}} Summary The episode begins with McJones stating that only idiots die in abandoned mineshafts. PBG is chopping down a tree, and goes to kill a sheep. PBG swears that sheep used to drop lamb chop meat, but McJones tells him that they never did. PBG goes off by himself, and Jared does similarly. On his adventure, Jared finds two arrows, and a whole family of pigs, which he slaughters. PBG sees Barry in the distance, and starts singing, using an impression of Kermit the Frog. PBG points out that nobody told him to start singing, and McJones tells him that he was going to join him, but now he ruined the joke. PBG continues singing, now doing a Miss Piggy impression. Barry tries to suck up to PBG by pretending to mistake PBG's impression as a video, but PBG calls him out on it. Jared finds a dungeon as McJones makes a map. McJones points out that they all need to make maps, because they can see eachother on them. Dean attempts to make a Who Needs A Map? joke, but Tim makes it before he can. Jared enters the dungeon he found, and tries to burn the zombies in it with sunlight. However, it starts getting dark due to rain, so he leaves. PBG falls into the mine again while trying to clean the house of the atrocity of a barrier McJones built around Kyrak. Dean tries to trap Kyrak. Jared joins in to protect Kyrak, and points out that this is why the comment section dislikes him. Jared then promises to take Dean to the dungeon he found the next day, and Dean refuses to let PBG come, because he'll just complain about dying the whole time. Dean questions why there's a sign on the roof, and Kyrak tells him that when he's lagging, he just puts signs for them to read later. McJones plans on going on an expedition to find more reeds once day hits. Jared asks Dean to help him kill a spider, which they are able to kill together. Dean gives PBG an iron pickaxe, and Jared points out that it's snowing, but only in a small area. Barry finds diamond, but doesn't have an iron pickaxe, so he can't mine it. Dean jumps off the roof to play in the snow, and Jared joins him. Jared tries to have a snowball fight with Dean, but Dean avoids all of his snowballs. PBG goes down to get the diamonds Barry found. PBG points out that nobody died yet, and everyone jokes about how Kyrak is basically dead. Kyrak says that his plan is to get better internet, then he'll come back. Jared and Dean are outside fighting mobs. They try to take on a zombie taking down the house door. After killing it, Dean is shot to death by a Skeleton. PBG goes outside to help Jared kill the Skeleton. Jared then enters the house as PBG and McJones collect Dean's stuff. Jared tells the tale of how Dean died. PBG promises to kill all the zombies, but not really. McJones gives Dean's bow to Jared. Quotes Trivia * Starting in this episode, the intro shows Dean's skin as Marth instead of Haseo. * PBG believes that sheep used to drop lamb chops. While they never dropped any meat prior to this season, they would later start dropping Mutton in the 1.8 update.